Bleeding Out
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: Chile debería estar acostumbrado a estos desastres naturales así como Argentina debería asumir lo mismo con su país vecino. Pero ni Manuel terminará nunca de habituarse, así como Martín nunca dejara de preocuparse. Latín Hetalia. Argentina x Chile


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina, Chile, Perú, Paraguay, Brasil y Uruguay pertenecen a la comunidad de Latín Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores.**

Este fanfic está basado en el terremoto que azotó hace unos días a la zona norte-centro de Chile y que tuvo repercusiones en los países vecinos. Este escrito es sin ánimo de ofender a nadie ni faltar el respeto. Si no estás de acuerdo con la temática abordada o la encuentra ofensiva, es mejor que no lo lea.

No soy nativa argentina, por ende algunas palabras pueden sonar extrañas, así mismo traté de usar un lenguaje más neutro con Chile, porque personalmente me chocha leer tanto garabato/malas palabras en los fanfics. Un poco está bien, pero en exceso creo que no.

Dedicado a mi amiga que me dio el prompt y el titulo del fic. Y a todas quienes se dan un tiempo de entrar a leer.

¡Muchas Gracias!

 **Bleeding Out**

Martín vertió el agua caliente en la matera, aspirando el olor que aquella exquisita yerba producía, todo bajo la divertida mirada de su primo.

"¿Y que te trae por acá?" Preguntó el mayor de los dos.

"Tengo libre esta semana, por lo que estaba aburrido en mi casa. Luciano está enfermo y Dani anda de gira con su jefe, por lo que no me quedó mas remedio que venir a verte a vos" Comentó como si nada Uruguay.

"Sos un desgraciado, che" Se hizo el ofendido el rubio, mientras revolvía el mate con la bombilla "Vos que sos mi primo favorito, te quiero con brillitos hincha pelotas y todo" dramatizó, haciendo que Sebastián rodara los ojos.

"Sí, sí. Claro" Le restó importancia "¿Podés apurarte con eso, primo?" Apuró el de lentes, necesitado de aquella bebida tan adictiva.

"Ya, ya tomá…"

Martín estiró el brazo para pasar la matera a su primo, cuando un fuerte escalofrió recorrió completamente su cuerpo. Fue tan repentino y brusco, que soltó inmediatamente el recipiente, doblándose sobre su cuerpo por un dolor que fue como un shock eléctrico, fugaz y certero.

Abrió los ojos, dándose en ese momento cuenta que los había cerrado por acto reflejo, levantó la vista y se vio arrodillado en el piso, con Sebastián sosteniéndolo y mirándolo preocupado. El mate esparcido un par de metros más allá.

"Martín, che, Martín. ¡Reaccioná!" Insistía la nación vecina al no obtener respuesta, meciéndolo levemente.

"E-estoy bien" Respondió el rubio, sentándose en el suelo de su casa, sintiendo leves escalofríos recorrerlo "No sé que me pasó, pero me siento un poco débil"

Admitió Argentina y a Uruguay le constaba. Su primo estaba pálido y aún parecía desorientado. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Sebastián dedujo que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevar a su primo al sillón más cercano y que se calmara, tarea que no fue nada fácil tomando en cuenta que Argentina era más alto que él y en ese estado de estupor no ponía mucho de su parte. Pero una vez logró llegar al mueble más cercano y sentar a la nación, corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Volvió y se lo extendió al mayor, quien lo tomó en silencio con manos temblorosas.

"Algo pasó en mi país" Murmuró después de un rato Martín "¿Podés prender la tele? Necesito saber que ha pasado, mi jefa debería llamarme prontamente"

Uruguay asintió, buscando el mando del televisor y prendiéndolo, rápidamente poniendo los canales de noticia.

"Fue un temblor, primo. Con razón ese remezón" Comentó cuando los confundidos canales de la nación comenzaban recién a reaccionar y a suponer que había pasado.

Ambos miraron un rato más los canales, buscando indicios de donde había sido el epicentro. Argentina no era un país tan sísmico, por lo cual igual preocupaba a la nación que su gente estuviera herida. Pero ya no sentía ni aturdimiento ni pánico, eso quería decir que los argentinos estaban más calmados y bien. Sebastián dejó el canal nacional que estaba al parecer en medio de un comunicado de prensa.

 _«…fuentes oficiales confirmarían que el temblor que se percibió en nuestro país se debe al terremoto que acaba de azotar a la zona norte-centro de Chile. Expertos están cifrando en 8.4 en la escala de Richter pero no se descarta que esta medición pueda ir en aumento…»_

"Mierda, Manuel" Murmuró alarmado Uruguay, mirando a su primo quien estaba en igual o peor estado.

Uruguay se levantó del sillón, yendo a la mesa donde había dejado su teléfono móvil, comenzando a marcar el número de la nación afectada. Nada. La línea estaba muerta.

Martin no procesaba nada en esos momentos. ¿Era una joda, no? Una cruel joda, pues no podía creer que a su vecino país lo hubiese atacado un terremoto nuevamente.

Su país vecino. Un terremoto.

Chile y nuevamente un terremoto.

Manuel, herido por un terremoto.

Fue en ese momento que el cerebro de Argentina despertó completamente del estupor en que encontraba, levantándose de un salto del sillón. Vio a Sebastián maldiciendo, marcando insistentemente un número en su móvil.

"Martín…" La voz preocupada de su primo menor solo logró que se alterara más "Manuel no contesta, la línea esta caída"

"¡Puta Madre!" Gritó Martín, asustando al chico de los brillos. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, volviendo a llamar, pero no había caso. Intentó llamar a la jefa de Chile y nada.

"Voy a llamar a Miguel, a lo mejor él también lo sintió" Acotó Sebastián, marcando al país nortino.

Argentina se pasó una mano por su cabello, despejándolo de su cara. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y el sonido del dial marcando ocupado a cada intento lo tenía desesperado. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasearse en la sala como gato enjaulado, su pecho oprimido con angustia a cada minuto que pasaba.

"Contestame, boludo, contestame" Rezongaba para si mismo, mientras marcaba insistentemente hacía Chile.

"¡Martin!" El grito de su primo detuvo sus pasos, mirándolo preocupado "En Perú también tembló y Miguel me acaba de decir que hay alerta de Tsunami en todo el borde costero. No ha sabido nada de Manuel y también ha intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y…"

"Voy a Chile" Interrumpió Argentina a su primo de forma brusca "Llamaré a mi jefa para que arregle el avión presidencial, iré a Chile ahora" Informó, tocándose los bolsillos para ver si tenía las llaves de su hogar. Se dirigió a la mesa buscando sus documentos.

"¿Vos estas loco? ¿Cómo vas a viajar ahora si no sabés en qué estado se encuentra Chile?"

"¡Por lo mismo tengo que viajar! ¡Tengo que saber como se encuentra Manuel!"

"¡Pero yendo no solucionaras nada! Martin, yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero Manuel está acostumbrado a esto, su país siempre ha sido de los más sísmicos, él es fuerte…!"

"¡Vos no entendés, Sebastián!" Lo interrumpió con voz quebrada el rubio, sorprendiendo a la nación de Uruguay. Nunca había visto a su primo así, tan desesperado, tan preocupado.

No, se mentía.

Eran contadas las ocasiones que Martin se quebraba de esa manera, ahogándose en angustia. Primeramente hacía su gente, a su país. Y después hacía otra nación, hacía Chile.

"Chile ya ha sufrido mucho este año y ahora esto. En menos de cinco años cuantos terremotos ha tenido ¿Tres? ¿Cómo no querés que me preocupe por él? Es verdad, siempre lo molesto y él también me molesta, nuestra gente vive riñendo por estupideces, vivimos peleando, ignorándonos, todo lo que querás. Pero boludo, no quiero verlo mal de nuevo. Vos no lo viste Sebas, no viste como estaba después del terremoto del 2010. Manuel podrá ser fuerte, podrá engañarnos a todos con su actitud de mierda, apática y ermitaña de qué está bien, pero no es así. No quiero verlo quebrado por completo, no otra vez…"

"Pero primo…"

"Pensá en Luciano ¿Cómo te sentirías vos si algo le sucediera al brasuca?"

Uruguay guardó silencio, entendiendo a su primo. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, Sebastián siempre sospechó de esa extraña relación que tenían los países australes, pero nunca le dio forma a ese pensamiento. En cambio ahora, todo estaba más claro.

"Llamémoslo una vez más" Pidió la nación menor.

Argentina asintió, tomando su celular nuevamente y marcando. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando la línea telefónica tomó su llamada y al otro lado contestaron.

"¡Manuel!" Gritó inmediatamente, aliviado, llamando la atención de Uruguay que sonrió también.

 _"¿P-por qu-ué eres tan…escan-daloso?"_ Fue el gruñido que escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Vos estás bien? ¿Dónde te encontrás ahora?" Preguntó de carrerilla el mayor.

 _"E-en mi casa"_ La voz débil de la nación vecina prendió las alarmas de Argentina nuevamente. No es como que esperara encontrarlo en buen estado, pero igual solo sumaba a su preocupación. _"Estoy bien Martin. Si me disculpa-as ahora debo i-ir a…"_

"Manu, esperaté. No podés andarte moviendo por ahí ¿Tu jefa mandó a alguien a tu casa?"

 _"No es necesa-rio, de verdad estoy b-bien."_

"Dejate de mentir, che. Iré para allá…"

 _"¡¿Q-QUÉ?! No hue-ón, si de verdad es-toy bien…"_

"No lo estás y me carga cuando mentís, Chile. ¿Por qué te cuesta reconocer que no estás bien, que necesitas ayuda? No, espera, no importa ahora. Tomaré el primer vuelo que salga, no te movás de tu casa"

 _"Martín, no esper-ra, no veng-vengas…"_ Intentó razonar al otro lado.

"Adiós Manu, nos vemos" Dijo el Argentino y cortó la llamada. Levantó la vista, viendo como su primo lo miraba a través de sus lentes con un brillo especial y una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Venís conmigo, primo?" Consultó Argentina.

"No, anda tranquilo. Llamaré a Antonio, si se ha enterado debe estar con ataque de histeria y embalando una tonelada de tomates para enviarle a Manuel" Sonrió al recordar lo exageradamente preocupado que era su antiguo protector.

"Tenés razón, que no venga sino estresará más a Manuel. Pedile a Lovino que no lo deje venir"

"Sí, eso haré. Ahora vete, _Romeo_ " Se mofó el menor, recibiendo un bello gesto del dedo medio de la mano de Argentina.

.

.

.

Después de las interminables horas de vuelo, Argentina logró llegar a la capital.

Por lo que veía el daño no había sido tan fuerte como el de la vez pasada. Pidió que lo guiaran a la casa de Manuel y que lo fueran a buscar al otro día.

Cuando llegó, bajó rápidamente del auto, tocando el timbre de la casa. Una chica salió y Martín la reconoció inmediatamente.

"Tiare, ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó mientras la chica lo dejaba pasar.

"Bien, no me pasó nada salvo por la alerta de tsunami. Estaba acá esta semana por reuniones, así que no sé realmente como están las cosas en la isla, pero mi hermano no…" La Isleña guardó silencio, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más "Que bueno que llegas, no quería dejarlo solo pero debo salir a comprar. Está en su habitación, si intenta levantarse…golpéalo." Dijo seriamente.

Argentina asintió, entrando rápidamente. Subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación de la nación.

"Tiare, te dije que estoy bien _oh_ …" Refunfuñó Manuel, recostado en la cama con vendas en su cuerpo.

"No soy tu hermana, boludo" Habló el mayor, viendo como de un salto Manuel se incorporaba en la cama, sentándose. Un leve gesto de dolor en sus facciones.

Y Argentina no lo resistió, se acercó a la cama y rodeo a Chile entre sus brazos, sintiendo el delgado cuerpo oponer una leve resistencia, leve, porque aunque Manuel no lo admitiera, estaba demasiado débil.

Pero al menos estaba consiente, no como la vez anterior.

Martin sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo alejar ese pensamiento nada grato de su mente.

Chile respiró hondo una vez asumió que el mayor no lo iba a soltar. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero en estos momentos le daba todo igual. Podía ser un país sísmico, pero nunca, jamás se acostumbraría a eso. Al dolor en su cuerpo, al sentir a su gente asustada, confundida, herida. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, porque era la representación de su país. Aunque a veces deseaba tener en quien apoyarse.

Simplemente Manuel rodeó el cuello de Argentina, hundiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la otra nación. El acto si bien sorprendió al rubio, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno.

Se quedaron abrazados, cuando un gemido de dolor brotó de labios del castaño y su cuerpo se tensó. Martin fue consiente que el piso se les movía y se bamboleaba, señal de otra replica. La tierra y las casas crujieron, escuchó de lejos a unas personas gritar.

Desenredo los brazos del menor de su cuello y se sentó a su lado en la cama, acercándolo a su pecho mientras el movimiento paraba y Chile volvía a respirar con normalidad. Su mano derecha masajeaba levemente la espalda de la nación vecina, para calmarlo.

"No tenías para que venir" Murmuró Manuel, sin despegarse de Argentina, situación que le dio gracia al rubio. Alejó al castaño de su cuerpo, para que lo mirara directamente. El pálido rostro lo saludó con aprensión.

"Boludo, no digas pavadas, yo por vos iría a la Luna de ida y de vuelta si fuese necesario" Comentó, mientras con su dedo pulgar acariciaba levemente la mejilla ajena que se teñía de un leve rojo.

Chile abrió la boca para responder, luego la cerró sin saber que decir, escondiéndose nuevamente en el pecho de Argentina, quien no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

"De nada, boludo. De nada"

.

.

.

.


End file.
